


Addictive

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Love is a the worse drug of all.





	Addictive

Love is the worst drug. Charlotte has taken enough drugs in her life to know. It was self-destructive and addictive; the less you have, the more you want, and eventually, it destroys your soul. Tears it into pieces until there is nothing left but ash black confetti.

Her love for A-Train was destroying her; she was sure one day it would kill her. A big part of her soul ached for that death, a release from love and escape from Vought.

But another part wants to live. Feel warm kisses her skin, watch cheesy movies. Taste the highs and lows. It's very conflicting. 


End file.
